We are Timeless
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Meet Destiny, the fiery and sassy firebender. Katara, a level-headed and independent waterbender, and Senno, a spunky and troublemaking young earthbender. What do these three have in common? Their Korra and Mako's kids. See how these two manage to go through life while dealing with their spirited offsprings. The apple does not fall far from the tree.


"I'm not so sure about this, Des"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Well for starters, we could get caught, we could get in trouble, we could get grounded!"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah that's all I'm hearing"

"I can't believe you're the oldest of the family."

"Look, I'm just going to pass one red light, just one, really fast. No one will even notice"

"This is bad."

"You wanna get to school on time or not?"

"She does have a point,"

"Not helping Senno!"

"Vasten you're seat belts, kids"

"Oh, boy!"

The two young siblings did as their big sister asked as she accelerated the vehicle. The middle sister nervously clenched her fists as they approached the red light. The eldest wore a fierce and cocky expression as she drove pass the traffic light the second it turned red.

"See? No big deal"

Their eyes widen in panic when they hear the sound of police sirens, "You were saying?" said the middle sister.

"Yeah, we're dead" said the youngest in the back seat.

The oldest sib stopped her vehicle as the police officer approached. She lowered the window and came face to face with a man with dark spiky hair, a beard and amber eyes. He gave the young girl a smirk,

"Hey honey"

"Hey….daddy"

…..

Avatar Korra had just returned home from a long day. She was with the new president of Republic City discussing politicians. Normally she would hate that sort of thing, but she was perfectly fine with seeing the president. After all, she was her sister-in-law, Asami Sato. Ever since she ran for president, he had decided to leave her company to one of her most trusted employers, but she still supported the company since it did belong to her family.

Korra and the rest of team Avatar have all grown up: Korra was now in her mid to late thirties, she had become the kind of avatar not manny expected, but at the same time the best one they've ever had. She and Mako eventually reconciled their relationship, realizing they really were meant for each other and simply needed some space. Now they were happily married with three children.

Bolin and Asami had become best friends…until their feelings for each other became more and more intimate and they too got together and married. Not long after Korra and Mako did in fact. Bolin grew into an intelligent ad mature young man, though he still remained optimistic and open hearted. Asami was now much more secure about what she wanted and who her family truly was, and her relationship with both Korra and Mako had become stronger than ever before. Mako still remained as a cop, but he was also known as the avatar's confidant, in which case anything that involved any dissemblance between people and even spirits he would be in charge of investigating and go directly to Korra for her to know the detail.

For them, life was pretty good. Not always easy, but good. They raised three lovely children:

There was the eldest, Destiny. A young firebender with her mother's spirit and her father's thrive. She's nearly the spitting image of her mother: her facial features identical to when she was young, even having her same dark brown locks. However, she had her father's eye color and skin tone. When she was thirteen, Mako passed down his scarf to her, though she prefers to wear it in the style of a headband. If there was any one word that best described Destiny, it was: "Individual". She had her own unique sense of style and flair and was never afraid to tell the whole who she was. Which made her quite the handful at times.

Their second child was name Katara, after Korra's former waterbending master. She was a waterbender who was as calm as the sea, and occasionally just as unpredictable. She has her mother's eye color and skin tone, but her facial features matched more of her father, as well as her personality. She was collected, rather stoic and didn't let others change her opinions. She is very responsible but is just as independent as her older sister, though not as reckless. She has a love fore cars and gadgets, for this reason she has a close relationship with her Aunt Asami.

Their youngest child was named, Senno, named after Korra's late mother. Senno looked much like his father and even a bit of his uncle with his mother's smile. But unlike his parents, he inherited his bending from his uncle Bolin, hence his green eyes. His spiky hair is identical to his dad's and his skin is a mix of both parents. Senno is like any other preteen boy; enthusiastic, wild, fun, rebellious and untidy. He shares the same personality as his uncle from his younger years, but has his mother's temper.

Both Korra and Mako loved their children. So manny days were filled with joy and laughter…..this was not one of those days.

Sixteen-year-old Destiny came bursting through the door of their apartment,

"Mom!"

Mako appeared next to her shouting as well,

"Honey!"

Korra knew by the tone of their voices that something had happened. She groaned as she took the glass she held in her hand,

"Okay, whatever happened can it wait until after I have my ice tea? It's been a long day, I've got a migraine the size of a mountain and I can not deal with any more drama."

"You're daughter drove pass a red light" her husband said while crossing his arms and narrowing at his eldest child.

Korra stopped drinking her tea, "And just like that, my migraine is gone."

"I drove pass one red light for like a nano-second. No big deal"

"I tried to tell her it was a bad idea" said Katara as she walked inside.

"*cough* Kiss up, *cough*" said Destiny while pretending to cough.

"*cough* Heard that! *cough*" Katara repeated.

"Destiny, why would you drive pass a red light?" Korra asked,

"I was trying to get us to school on time. Isn't that what YOU two always want?" Destiny placed extra emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Don't take that tone of voice with you're mother, young lady!" Mako said angrily.

"Burn!" Senno playfully commented from the couch, sitting next to Katara.

"Shut it, Senno! Mom, please tell dad he's being unfair"

"I'm being unfair? You're the one who broke the law"

"It was one time!"

"One time or not, you still did it."

"Okay, that's enough you two!" Korra said as she came in between them, "Destiny, you're father's right, you broke the rules so you need to deal with the consequences."

"But mom!"

"No buts. What's the fine for running past a red light?" Korra asked her husband.

"50 yuans"

"Fifty?! I can't pay that! I already used my allowance to buy new boots."

"Well, then I suggest you start working you're but off at the garage every day weak after school to pay it off" Korra said to her daughter while crossing her arms.

"ERRR! I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just trying to teach you about responsibility. Now go to you're room and get ready for dinner."

"GAH!" their eldest daughter angrily stormed out of the living room and upstairs to her room.

"That's what you get, genius!" Katara shouted gloatingly from the couch.

"Shut up, Katara!" Destiny yelled from her room before slamming the door.

"Katara, give me you're phone" said Korra, catching her second daughter off guard, "What?! Why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You know I hate it when you gloat like that. Especially to you're sister"

"I tried to tell her it was a bad idea, why am I being punished too?"

"Phone. Now"

Katara angrily groaned before hesitantly reaching for her pocket and, with a shaking hand, gave her mother her cell phone. Korra had to take it from her hand because she struggled to let it go and once she did, she let out a faint squeak.

"You'll get it back after dinner"

"This stinks! How am I suppose to call Jin and tell her about the test next weak?"

"Ever heard of a land line?"

Katara angrily walked to her room, "Thanks for putting her in a bad mood, Destiny!"

With that, Katara slammed the door hard. All who was left in the room were Korra, Mako and Senno.

"Sooooooo, does this mean I'm the good kid now?"

"Go take a bath" Mako said with a monotone voice and their youngest did as he was tolled, "I'm taking that as a maybe."

Now all who were left were Korra and Mako,

"That went well"

"Great idea Korra. 'Let's get married. Let's have a kid. Let's have another kid. Let's have three kids'"

"Well, you listened to me you big stupid"

Bothe simply laughed at the joke as they hugged.

**This was loosely inspired by the pilot episode of Girl Meets World. It's gonna be a good series, I can tell.**


End file.
